1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of forming a graphene nanopattern, graphene-containing devices, and methods of manufacturing the graphene-containing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene, which is a hexagonal single layer structure composed of carbon atoms, may be structurally and chemically stable and may have exhibit excellent electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene may have a charge mobility (e.g., ˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is about 100 times or more faster than a charge mobility of silicon (Si), and may have a current density (e.g., about 108 A/cm2) that is about 100 times or more higher than a current density of copper (Cu). Graphene may be flexible and transparent. Therefore, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material.
Owing to the features of graphene, research into the application of graphene to various electronic devices has been conducted. However, it is not easy to handle graphene and to process (e.g., pattern) graphene into a desired size and a desired shape. For this reason, it may not be easy to realize high-performance electronic devices with graphene.